militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
15th Operations Group
]] ]] The 15th Operations Group (15 OG) is the flying component of the 15th Wing, assigned to the United States Air Force Thirteenth Air Force. The group is stationed at Hickam Air Force Base, Hawaii. The 15 OG is responsible for managing operational matters at Hickam AFB and Bellows AFS, Hawaii; and Wake Island Airfield. Overview The 15th Operations Group has five operational squadrons assigned flying C-17, KC-135, F-22, C-40B, and C-37A aircraft along with an operational support squadron supporting the Commander, US Pacific Command and the Commander, Pacific Air Forces. Components The 15th Operations Group (Tail Code: HH) consists of the following squadrons: * 15th Operations Support Squadron * 19th Fighter Squadron (F-22 Raptor) * 65th Airlift Squadron (Gulfstream C-37 and C-40 Clipper) "Special Missions Hawaii" * 535th Airlift Squadron (C-17 Globemaster III) History On 1 April 1992 the 15th Operations Group was activated as a result of the 15th Air Base Wing implementing the USAF objective wing organization.Factsheet, 15th Operations Group (accessed 21 Apr 2012) Upon activation, the 15th OG assumed responsibility from the 15th Air Base Wing for managing operational matters at Hickam AFB and Bellows AFS, Hawaii; and Wake Island Airfield. Also provided command and control for the defense of the Hawaiian Islands and directed tactical control of Hawaii Air National Guard alert F-15 aircraft. Its 25th Air Support Operations Squadron provided combat ready tactical air control parties (TACPs) ready to advise on the employment of air assets in training and combat and to deploy worldwide with each brigade and battalion of the U.S. Army's 25th Infantry Division and other designated ground components. Beginning in 1992, the group had one airlift squadron assigned and equipped with specially configured C-135 aircraft, which provided transportation for the Commander, US Pacific Command, Commander, Pacific Air Forces, and other high ranking civilian, military, and foreign dignitaries. Added C-37 aircraft in 2002 and C-40 aircraft in 2003; retired C-135 aircraft in 2003. Assigned second airlift squadron in 2005. Lineage * Constituted as 15 Operations Group on 1 April 1992 : Activated on 13 April 1992 Assignments * 15th Air Base (later, 15th) Wing, 13 April 1992–present Components * 15th Reconnaissance Squadron: 13 Apr 1992 – 1 Jun 1994Factsheet, 15th Reconnaissance Squadron (accessed 2 Apr 2012) * 19th Fighter Squadron: 4 October 2010–presentFactsheet, 19th Fighter Squadron (accessed 2 Apr 2012) * 65th Airlift Squadron: 13 April 1992–presentFactsheet, 65th Airlift Squadron (accessed 2 Apr 2012) * 535th Airlift Squadron: 18 April 2005–presentFactsheet, 535th Airlift Squadron (accessed 2 Apr 2012) Stations * Hickam AFB, HI, 13 April 1992–present Aircraft assigned * C-135, 1992–2003 * C-37, 2002–present * C-40, 2003–present * F-22, 2010–present References * External links * Factsheet, 15th Wing (accessed 2 Apr 2012) * Factsheet, 15th Operations Group (accessed 2 Apr 2012) * Factsheet, 15th Reconnaissance Squadron (accessed 2 Apr 2012) * Factsheet, 19th Fighter Squadron (accessed 2 Apr 2012) * Factsheet, 65th Airlift Squadron (accessed 2 Apr 2012) * Factsheet, 535th Airlift Squadron (accessed 2 Apr 2012) Category:Military units and formations in Hawaii Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force